This invention relates to the recovery of worn turbine components, and more particularly to the reworking and resurfacing of worn vanes or blades so as to extend the useful life thereof.
Heretofore turbine vanes and blades as used in aircraft engines, power stations and the like have had a specific useful life, after which they were removed and discarded as being no longer capable of service. Since the initial cost of such components is quite considerable, this practice resulted in an appreciable expense that was involved with the maintenance of the turbines. In addition to the loss of use of the equipment involved and the expense of labor in installing new vanes, there was the additional very considerable outlay required for the new replacement parts, either blades or vanes, which were to be installed. This prior practice, which was necessary to maintain the equipment in reliable operating condition, therefore resulted in high operating charges.